Post-Hardcore
Post-Hardcore is a diverse subgenre of hardcore punk that arose in the early-to-mid 1980s. It itself is also a parent genre to emotive hardcore. Characteristics Post-hardcore takes characteristics of hardcore punk and experimental rock and puts for of an emphasis on the reverb and ambiance, much like post-rock does with rock. Whereas punk songs are often very short, post-hardcore song lengths usually range from many lengths, usually around 2 to 8 minutes. Like hardcore, post-hardcore is fast and loud, and includes very loud bass levels. The bands also puts an emphasis on the DIY ethic, booking their own concerts and handling management. The genre has been described by Allmusic as a way to blow off steam, and the conflicting usages and releases of energy back the description. Origins The roots of the genre go as far back as 1981 in the Chicago scene with the bands Naked Raygun and the Effigies , who which blended elements of post-punk with hardcore, and as the decade progressed, more and more bands continued to break away from the by-the-numbers approach to hardcore, with bands like Corrossion of Conformity, Dirty Rotten Imbeciles and Stormtroopers of Death, combining hardcore with elements of thrash metal to create what would become known as crossover, other acts such as Hüsker Dü, the Butthole Surfers, the Meat Puppets and the Minutemen utilized more melodic and folk elements and paved the way for college rock. Soon, hardcore musicians began experimenting with elements of no wave and noise rock (such influential bands included Flipper, Killdozer and Sonic Youth) the culmination of which came about as Steve Albini and Durango Santiago's project Big Black, who became well known for their DIY ethic and unorthodox approach to hardcore both in terms of musicality and aesthetics. Big Black signed on to Touch and Go Records, who also released Scratch Acid; a band in a similar vein fronted by legendary musician David Yow, other bands that went on to define this wave of post-hardcore included Saccharine Trust, NoMeansNo, Rapeman, and Further Experimentation and Diversity In the 1990s, post-hardcore developed drastically, and with the exception of a few clusters of bands, remained relatively hard to define, the first development came from Ian Mackaye's Fugazi, his first major project following the breakup of Minor Threat, which comined elements of post-hardcore, emotive hardcore and alternative rock, which while distinctly unique, became hugely influential on many bands and subgenres to come. Shortly after the alternative explosion of the early 1990's, many lesser known hardcore-derived bands were signed onto major labels in an attempt to cash-in on the grunge phenomena, this included very alternative metal-influenced acts such as Rollins Band, Helmet, Quicksand, Unsane and The Jesus Lizard who each brought in a distinct element of blues, groove, melody and noise to their thrash/hardcore hybrid, making them not far out of the reach of mainstream radio at the time, this made it so that these bands got regular airplay on MTV and achieved moderate success, particularly among skateboarders. Notable Bands First Wave (1980s) *Big Black *Girls Against Boys *Naked Raygun *Nation of Ulysses *NoMeansNo *Rapeman *Saccharine Trust *Scratch Acid Second Wave (early-1990s) *Fugazi *Handsome *Helmet *Jawbox *The Jesus Lizard *Quicksand *Rollins Band *Tar *Tool'' (on "Undertow")'' *Unsane *Unwound Third Wave (late-1990s) * At the Drive-In * Blood Brothers * Chavez * Drive Like Jehu * Hot Snakes * Hum * Lungfish * Refused Fourth Wave (early-2000s) *AFI *Alexisonfire *Emery *Finch *Glassjaw *Thrice *Thursday *The Used Fifth Wave (late-2000s) *Alesana *Blessthefall *Chiodos *Escape The Fate *From First To Last *Funeral For A Friend *Hawthorne Heights *Saosin *Senses Fail *Silverstein Sixth Wave (2010s) *Black Veil Brides *Circa Survive *The Color Morale *Dance Gavin Dance *Emarosa *Our Last Night *Pierce The Veil *Secrets *Sleeping With Sirens Category:Stub Category:Genres